In the last 2015, about 1,747,000 traffic accidents occurred in the United States. At this time, 35,092 people were killed by traffic accidents. The number of deaths per 10,000 vehicles was 1.2 and the number of traffic accidents per 100,000 people was 10.9, which is the highest death rate among OECD countries. As can be seen from the statistics above, the problem of traffic accidents in the United States is very serious and it will be very important to prevent them.
Traffic accidents during lane changes occupy a high percentage among the entire traffic accidents. If one does not take a good look around when changing lanes, his or her vehicle is prone to collide with the cars in the surrounding lanes. Therefore, it is necessary to warn the driver of dangers when changing lanes.
However, a conventional lane departure warning (LDW) system merely detects whether a vehicle deviates from the lane but does not detect whether the driver takes a good look around during the lane change. Further, even when giving a warning to the driver, it is performed in a monotonous way, and thus it cannot satisfy needs generated by various driving environments.